


Hands of Death

by DeathOnHoliday (TearsOfWinter)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Nothing too explicit, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hand fetish of sorts?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/DeathOnHoliday
Summary: Thanatos doesn't know it, but Zagreus has a thing for his hands.Back when they were younger, Zagreus caught himself staring at Than's hands more than once. It started off with small, inconsequential things: the way Death Incarnate held the quill, or how his veins stood out against the delicateness of his inner wrist.As time went on, his simple observations grew into an all consuming obsession. Over and over again, he found himself gazing almost hungrily at those long, slender fingers. His fixation, his utter and complete fascination with his best friend, was something he couldn't begin to understand as a child.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Hands of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in chatting about ThanZag? We have a discord server just for that! Please join us and gush about ThanZag with us!
> 
> https://discord.gg/7AzaZeW

**Than's POV**

* * *

The sun began to dip below the horizon, taking away with it its warmth. In silence- heavy, suffocating silence- every moment that ticked by was agony. 

Sitting on the cliff’s edge, supposedly admiring the sunset, Thanatos was vaguely aware of the dying sunlight lighting his cheeks. He looked without really seeing the color red slowly bleed across his torso and lap. 

The open sky, Zeus’ domain, stared back at him; a kaleidoscope of colors danced before his eyes, but he didn’t see. Hadn’t been looking at the damnable sky or sunset for quite some time. Somewhere between shifting here and sitting down, he stopped paying attention…No, that was wrong- **_couldn't_ ** pay attention as his mind wandered like it always did whenever Zagreus was near.

Desperate to stay still as the prince laid his head on his shoulder, he tried to block out the noises the other god was making: the tiny whimpers, the barely there moans, and the light exhales of his breaths and sighs.

The more Thanatos tried to ignore it, the more it consumed him. It was just the innocent sound of his childhood friend groaning in discomfort as he resisted the pull of the Styx. He knew this, but his depraved mind twisted the truth until what he heard made his skin flush hot. It spoke of how far gone, how hopeless he was that he could easily imagine pushing the helpless prince down and climbing on top of him. In vivid detail, he could picture the soft breaths silenced by a hungry mouth; the whisper of fabric peeled off to reveal sun kissed skin. He wanted to sink his teeth into the beautiful, sinewy torso and leave red trails until it-

"Than?"

The God of Death jerked, startled by his own name. Realizing where his thoughts led him, an immediate sense of shame and guilt washed over him. Quickly, he masked his embarrassment behind angry indignation. Without turning his head to look at Zagreus, he snapped, "What is it? Are you done being stubborn now? Have you seen your fill of the surface? Let me take you home. It’s never pleasant to be taken by the Styx.” 

"I’m fine." Zagreus chuckled, unfazed by his concern concealed by his sharp tone. Instead, he nuzzled his face even further into Than’s collarbone and sighed. "I only wanted to know if you could stay with me a little longer.” 

Thanatos’ grip tightened around his scythe. The claws of his gauntlet dug into his palms. "I can’t. My duty comes first. I’m already behind schedule because of you. Time to go home, Zag.” 

He wasn't angry at Zagreus. Far from it, actually. Was there exasperation? Maybe. Frustration? Oh,  _ that _ most definitely. It was easy to use those emotions to hide what he really felt, because the truth of it was, he was afraid. He was afraid of himself, of Zagreus, and what would become of them if Zagreus ever found out he looked at him differently.

He had to remind himself  _ again _ they were  _ friends _ \- best friends that spanned centuries. It was a betrayal of their friendship to think of Zagreus this way. It broke on so many levels the unconditional trust placed upon him. But it got more and more difficult to remember Zagreus was  _ just _ a close friend when he found his release and spilled his seed into his own hand by thinking of the other god. 

Suddenly, Thanatos felt Zagreus shift against him. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, and Zagreus pressed closer to his side. He pretended not to notice or care, but Zagreus was like a furnace. Heat practically radiated off him. Every time he took a breath and exhaled, warm air brushed along Than's neck, turning the older god’s blood molten beneath his skin.

"Stay," Zagreus murmured, his voice husky and heavy with weariness. “I’m also a soul you’ll need to reap. So stay with me.” 

The deep rasp of Zagreus’ words, hoarse and coaxing, scraped down Than’'s back and straight to his groin. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and savor the feeling. "Death favor’s no one. Not even the Prince of the Underworld. Don’t be selfish, Zag.” 

"But what if I want Death all to myself?" the impetuous prince murmured. 

Was it his imagination? Than thought for a moment he felt Zagreus’ lips brush against his ear, but before he could think more on it, the other spoke again. 

“What if we compromise? You fulfill my dying wish and I’ll go home with you.” 

At last, Than turned his head to face the younger god with a look of incredulity. “You’ll die and return home either way. It’s only a matter of when. Why should I-” Zag tucked himself closer to Than’s side; so close were they, their noses bumped into each other’s. As if adding insult to injury, Zag lightly rubbed his nose against Than’s and laughed. 

Thanatos jerked back, dislodging the other god from him. “You know, what, sure, why not? Anything to send you home faster and get back to my duties.” 

There was a moment of pause as Zagreus said nothing, just stared at him with fathomless eyes. Thanatos wondered if the hammering of his heart was obvious in the sudden silence, but then the corners of Zagreus' eyes crinkled as he offered him a sheepish smile.

"Could you please take off your gauntlets? I would like to see your hands.”

Thanatos blinked at the unexpected answer. "My hands? What about my hands? Is something wrong with them?"

Zagreus' eyes fluttered. It should be a sin for a man to have such long eyelashes, Thanatos thought. Maybe it already was. "You..." Zagreus licked his lips and Thanatos couldn't help the quickening of his pulse at the sight of the pink tongue peeking out. "You have very beautiful hands, Than. That’s what I was thinking while we were staring at the sunset. Your hands are more beautiful than the sky."

Thanatos let Zagreus’ words sink in before a burst of laughter erupted from him. How like the wayward prince to coerce a laugh from the grim reaper. "Zag, tell me the truth, how hard did Lord Hades hit you? My hands aren't beautiful." As if proving a point, he removed his gauntlets as requested and stuck out his hand. He turned it left and right in front of the other god’s face. “Look. This is the hand that brings death. There are calluses caused by my scythe and sword. Do you know how many-”

Zagreus grabbed the hand that was waving in front of him and slowly lowered it until it laid on top of his lap. Instead of letting go, his grip tightened. His thumb stroked the back of Than's hand, caressing it in with almost loving tenderness. "Just as I thought. Your hands are soft. Softer and gentler than anyone I know. Recently, hasn’t it always been you that brings my soul home?" He began tracing a circle on the back of the other god’s hand. “Did you know, I sometimes still vaguely sense you.”

"I..." At the unexpected and somewhat intimate touch, Than swallowed, trying to find his voice. "I didn’t know...Most souls I cull are mortal...and I hardly linger to ask them…”

Zagreus nodded as if he understood, but he wasn't listening. He was looking down at their connected hands pressed flat against each other. "Look," he said. "Your hand is smaller than mine. Long, slender fingers..." He gave a small laugh. "Pretty."

"Thanks, I suppose..." Than smiled and wondered if Zagreus could tell it was strained. If Zagreus didn't stop touching him now, he was going to do something he'll regret. He moved to take his hand back, but Zagreus took the opportunity to lace their fingers together and held on tight.

"What's wrong? You look distressed."

Eyes the color of both green grass and darkness blood softened with concern. Not for the first time Thanatos thought he could drown in those eyes. In fact, he almost wished he was mortal and could cull himself. It'd be a blessed relief to the burning desire he felt. He rather silently drown and suffocate than be burned alive by these wild, unwanted emotions.

It was so easy for Zagreus to see through his broken smile. How is it that he couldn't see what he truly felt? It was so disgustingly obvious, Than wanted to sob and laugh at the same time at how pathetic he was, lusting after his cherished friend.

Did Zagreus really not know or was he only pretending not to for the sake of their friendship? The hand he's holding right now, the hand he called beautiful, can he not guess what Than did with it when he was alone?

Every night. Every damnable night, Thanatos came with Zagreus’ name on his lips. He lost count of how many times the Zagreus in his dreams had been violated, degraded, reduced to a sobbing mess that lived only for pleasure. What Thanatos couldn't have in reality, he obtained it in his imaginations. It was sick, perverted. He knew it was wrong, but he  _ enjoyed  _ it, absolutely craved it like ambrosia. The hands Zagreus admired were stained daily to dirty, disgusting thoughts of him sweaty and moaning for release. What would Zagreus think if he knew the truth? Would he still call his hands " _ pretty"? _

When Thanatos didn't immediately answer, Zagreus waited. Patiently, he looked at him, eyes bright with trust and platonic love. The feeling of his stomach dropping, the bottomless pit of remorse and self-contempt swallowing him whole, was familiar to Thanatos as he returned the gaze.

Slowly, he extracted his hand away from his friend. "Nothing's wrong…It’s time to go, Zagreus. You look pale.”

Chuckling, Zagreus finally agreed. “I guess you’re right. I can sense the Styx coming for me. You’re much more preferable and prettier. Who wouldn’t want to die in your arms? Alright, I’m ready. Come take me, Than.”

Thanatos laughed, an almost bitter sound. He held his sword and with a decisive slice, cut the thread binding Zagreus’ soul to his body. As he cradled Zagreus’ precious body against his chest, he wondered: if Zagreus could feel the gentleness of his touch, then could he hear the hollow sound of his heart breaking? 

* * *

**Zag's POV**

* * *

"Than..."

Zagreus didn't mean to say his name out loud; didn't mean to draw attention to himself. He was satisfied with being ignored as he sat by Thanatos’ side, gazing inconspicuously at him to his heart's content. But it felt so right, the taste of the other god's name on his lips, that he couldn't resist. Just like he couldn't resist following the movement of Than's fingers, imagining what it would be like to have them in his mouth- to suck them; to taste the very sweat from Than’s palms as he ran his tongue from the base of the other god's knuckles to the tip of his fingernails.

He always did have a thing for Than's hands.

Back when they were younger, before he even knew what the term "hand job" meant, Zagreus caught himself staring at Than's hands more than once. It started off with small, inconsequential things: the way Death Incarnate held the quill, or how his veins stood out against the delicateness of his inner wrist.

As time went on, his simple observations grew into an all consuming obsession. Over and over again, he found himself gazing almost hungrily at those long, slender fingers. His fixation, his utter and complete fascination with his best friend, was something he couldn't begin to understand as a child.

In his innocence, Zagreus thought his interest in Than’s hands stemmed from honest curiosity. It somehow was an extension of his familial love. It wasn't because a thrill of excitement coursed through his body whenever their fingers intertwined, of course not. The excuses he used to hold Than's hand was because he wanted to show him something or he had a new game to play. There was no selfish reason behind it at all... But as they grew older, the excuses ran out. It was hardly acceptable for grown men, especially gods of their own domain, to hold hands. 

It was just as well, because Zagreus' curiosity was more explicit now, and retained little of the innocence it once held. Since he realized his feelings, he embraced that fact he wanted to fuck his best friend until they were both reduced to a mindless pile of flesh that sought only pleasure.

He admitted to himself just recently he thought Than's hands were beautiful. If people knew what he thought, they would laugh and tell him he's exaggerating, but to him, the word "beautiful" hardly did Thanatos justice. Than's hands, so ridiculously soft and graceful, haunted Zagreus’ dreams and invaded his thoughts until he developed something of a fetish for them.

However, since he frustratingly couldn't have the person he really wanted, he toyed with the idea of accepting Zeus’ and Aphrodite’s offers of mortal concubines. He sought out ones with slim fingers and small wrists. He liked how his hands were so much larger than theirs that they could seamlessly fit into his; how easy it would be for him to wrap a fist around their wrist and without much effort at all, break them. It gave him an adrenaline rush to know that their strength was nothing compared to his; he could overpower them with hardly breaking a sweat. But this endeavor never went further than just meeting them. No matter how much his lust was driving him into insanity, he wouldn’t slake it on mortals. He only wanted a comparison, to know for certain there was only one he desired.

Different from the mortals, Than’'s wrists were wider, more toned, but it only made Zagreus want him more. He was determined to one day see those wrists pinned against his bed, immobile and at his mercy.

That was the thing with Than that Zagreus could never find with others. With the fairer sex, he always had to play the gentlemen. They felt delicate and dainty; so much like porcelain- beautiful to look at, but can never touch. If he exerted a bit of force, it felt like they would shatter in his arms. But Thanatos, God of the Death...Than was perfect. Zagreus could imagine he could get rough with him. Than wouldn't break. Most likely, he'd be scratching, clawing, and screaming for more instead. He wanted Than to leave angry red trails down his back as he pounded into him, made him submit. Or if the Fates willed it, Than could fill him, show him no quarters as he took him. Zagreus was hard just thinking about it; the things he'd do to him, the endless possibilities.

If only he had the guts to take the plunge and confess.

"What is it, Zagreus?" Thanatos hated being stared at, and irritation was written clearly with every line of his body.

Maybe he was a masochist, but it was a testament of how obsessed he was, because an angry Thanatos only fueled Zagreus desire further. He fidgeted, careful to hide his growing erection under the guise of discomfort. "I’m fine. I only wanted to know if you could stay with me a little longer.” 

Zagreus perfected the art of redirection. It wasn't as if he hadn’t tried telling Thanatos how he felt. He relentlessly dropped hints that he wanted to be more than friends: the gift of countless ambrosia, sitting closer than was acceptable, touching him more than necessary. There was not much more he could do to make it more obvious that he wanted him. However, Death Incarnate was either good at ignoring all his advances or told him off reproachfully for getting close. In the end, Zagreus just had to grin and bear it, excusing his actions as him being a selfish prince.

Thanatos’ snorted, and pulled his scythe even closer. "I can’t. My duty comes first. I’m already behind schedule because of you. Time to go home, Zag.” 

Zagreus noticed a line of freckles decorating the other god’s skin. It reminded him of the constellations that dotted the night sky. He wanted to lick it, bite it, leave marks on him. Wetting his lips, he leaned closer; the feel of Than’s cool warmth so close to his face, it made him almost want to purr. "Stay." His voice dipped low, showing just how much the nearness of Thanatos affected him.

Thanatos, the King of Obliviousness, God of the Unaware, of course didn't notice the sound of lust that was so apparent in his tone. "Don’t be selfish, Zag. I have others I need to tend to.” 

"What if I want Death all to myself?" Zagreus almost pressed his lips against Than's ear. He was tempted beyond reason to draw the earlobe into mouth and drag it between his teeth. But he was a good boy. He'd continued to play the part of a best friend, and contented himself with whispering into Than's ear instead. "“What if we compromise? You fulfill my dying wish and I’ll go home with you.” 

When he turned to face him, surprise was etched in Than's features. Zagreus had to resist the urge to close the distance between them, and finally... _ finally _ feel the scrape of the other god's lips against his own.

"Why should I?” Thanatos asked him.

Zagreus thought of lying. What could he say that didn’t sound insane? He couldn't tell him the truth, that he was imagining him on his bed, straddling him, their hips grinding to the tune of their tongues. He couldn't say he was infatuated with his hands; watching him hold anything was the most erotic thing he’s ever seen. He'd get off on Thanatos just polishing his fucking sword, that was how desperate he was. Tell him the truth and risk losing him forever? No...No, he wouldn't tell him what he really thought, but he could tell him something close to it. He wouldn't be lying, exactly.

"Could you take off your gauntlets?" Zag finally decided to confess. “I would like to see your hands.” 

"My hands?" Thanatos sounded scandalized. " What about my hands? Is something wrong with them?"

"You..."

_ You're perfect _

Zagreus started to speak, but he swallowed the words. He shouldn’t come on too strong, or Thanatos would flee. If he wanted Than, he had to be more subtle. It was a game of cat and mouse. Slowly, he had to draw his friend in using sweet words and candied affection. Despite what everyone thought of him, he was patient. As a god, time was something he had plenty to spare. In the end, it would all pay off, because Thanatos was worth it. 

He smiled. "Your hands are beautiful, Than. Just beautiful..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a different ThanZag fic, but then was reminded of an old fic I wrote. Since the new fic is going to take FOREVER to write, I thought well, I can just quickly edit this one and switch the names and post it. 
> 
> Just to be clear, Zag did not sleep with the mortals he met. He just meets them, only chats with them (mostly about how is it to be mortal), and is like yeah, this isn't for me. 
> 
> Lol side note: the first ThanZag I wrote was about Zag loving Than's hair. And now this time it's about his hands. Another WIP I'm working on is about Than's waist. Jfc, I'm doing piecemeal body worship.


End file.
